kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
VIP Travel Service
__NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Meet Vincent Falco at his office in the King Castle building near LAX to learn about Falcon VIP Travel Services|location = King Castle Corporate Offices|rewards = +30 +60|following = The Soma Show (24:00:00)|level = 9+|previous = - Level 9 -}} Perry Young asks if you want to attend Kendall's next modeling event in New York with him. His old friend, Vincent Falco, can hook you two up with a free trial of his Falcon VIP Travel Services. Go meet up with Perry and Vincent and find out more. Dialogue Perry texting= |Dialogue #1 = Yo (Y/N) you want to attend Kendall's next modeling event in NY with me?|Your Dialogue #1 = Yeah, totally!|Dialogue #2 = Then I have great news, cuz I can hook us up with FREE TRAVEL!|Your Dialogue #2 = Really? How? I like free...|Dialogue #3 = My old friend Vincent Falco reached out to me. He's running a VIP travel service for Hollywood elites and he said he can hook us up with a free trial! Let's check him at his office near LAX and get hooked up!|Your Dialogue #3 = On my way!}} |-| Meeting Vincent= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), I'd like to introduce you to my old friend, Vincent Falco!|Your Dialogue #1 = (Turn to Vincent.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Great to meet you, (Y/N). Perry here tells me you're going to be a huge star one day!|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' That's the plan! '''2 I'm already a star!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' That was my plan too! I used to be a waiter in Hollywood, hoping for my big shot at becoming a star. It never came... '''2 That's definitely the kind of positive attitude to make it in this world! I can see why Perry likes you so much. Becoming a star was my plan too, actually. I used to be a waiter in Hollywood, hoping for my big shot. It never came... So, I started this VIP travel service trying to make some money and maybe get some face time with stars and directors...|Your Dialogue #3 = a''' That's pretty clever, actually! '''b Any luck?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = a''' I thought so as well. Turns out it was TOO clever! '''b Luck? Yes. But not the kind I was expecting! Falcon VIP Travels is doing so well, it's become a full time job running the business. Speaking of which, I should tell you how the business works!|Your Dialogue #4 = I'm all ears...|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = When you're subscribed to Falcon VIP Travel Services, you get unlimited free travel, anywhere, anytime. We'll get you where you want to go, and we'll do it in style! It's especially great for globe-trotting stars who travel a lot, but it also has the wonderful benefit of getting the media's attention! What I'm offering you and Perry is a 24 hour membership to Falcon VIP Travel Services. If you like it, come see me again about becoming a member! So, (Y/N), are you ready to start traveling like a star for the next 24 hours?|Your Dialogue #5 = Absolutely!|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Done! Enjoy your day of unlimited travel, anywhere, absolutely free of cost!|Your Dialogue #6 = Thanks, Vince!|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Thanks for the free trial, Vince! Alaya, we've got 24 hours of unlimited, free travel. The clock is TICKING! We should get going if we want to catch Kendall's modeling event in New York. With any luck, we'll attract the attention of the media for traveling like Hollywood stars!|Your Dialogue #7 = Let's go!}} Category:Goals